Young Love
by Night With No Moon
Summary: Hinata visits the Uchiha manor with her father for a meeting, and sees Sasuke training. It's love at first site. What will happen between the two? SasuHina
1. At Last They Meet

**Disclaimer :** Neither of us own Naruto, only the plot and story.

The sun seemed to rise earlier than usually on the day Hinata visited the Uchiha estate with her father. The golden light filled her room with a warm glow as the Hyuuga heir picked out her best spring kimono to wear on this special occasion. The kimono was made of the finest silk in the most beautiful light purple, with darker purple roses trimming the bottom. On the back was the Hyuuga symbol proudly sewn in.

There was a small whimper at the door. Hinata turned to see her baby sister Hanabi crawling in. Hinata walked over to her young sibling and spoke happily to her, "I can't play with you today, little one." After she said that, one of the servants quickly came in.

"I'm sorry, Lady Hinata. She got out of my sight."

"I.. it's alright," Hinata stuttered gently.

Hinata skipped to the kitchen, her hair swaying from the movements she made. As she got there, a servant was setting the table and placing breakfast on the table.

"Good morning, Mai-san." Hinata said, finding her place at the table.

"Good morning, Lady Hinata," Mai said as she put a plate in front of the young Hyuuga, "My, my. Don't you look pretty?"

"Thank you. Today's a very special day."

"Why is that?" Mai asked.

"Because," Hinata started, excitement showing in her pearly eyes, "today, I am going with Father to the Uchiha estate."

"Oh, yes, "Mai said with a small giggle, "that is very special."

A few moments later, Hiashi walked in. He looked at Mai, who put his food on the table, "Mai, Leave us."

She left after giving him a small, respectful bow. Hiashi turned to Hinata and said sternly, "We'll be leaving after breakfast. Eat quickly, Hinata."

"Y...yes, Father, "Hinata stuttered, slightly bowing her head.

They both began to eat their breakfast, not another word said.

- - - -

Hinata walked quietly beside her father. It was hard to stay calm when she was so excited.

As they arrived at the estate, one of the servants came out to greet them. She took them inside and seated them in the main room on the floor mats.

"Fugaku-sama will be out shortly, "she said respectively.

A few minutes passed before Fugaku entered the room. He sat across from Hiashi and they began discussing the deal. Hinata looked around, bored, hoping for something to do. The same servant from before came in the room. Hiashi and Fugaku stopped talking for a moment as she put tea on the table, bowed, and left the room. When she was gone, they began talking again. Hinata let out a small sigh, and Fugaku finally noticed the small girl beside the Hyuuga clan leader.

"You may leave us, "he said sternly as he pointed to the outside.

Hinata looked to her father, he gave the slightest nod of his head showing his agreement. She stood up and bowed as low as she could to Fugaku then turned and slipped out the sliding door. The servant at the door slid it shut behind her. As soon as the door was shut she heard her father speak, then Fugaku. Hinata was too young to care and to young to understand what they were talking about.

As she ran outside, Hinata saw a small bird fly near her, and she began following it. Hinata went left with the bird, she went right. Anywhere it went, so did she. After a few minutes, she realized what had happened. She was lost in the Uchiha garden! A small movement was seen in the corner of her eye as she heard something. It sounded like some one was training. She could hear small grunts and a stump being hit repeatedly. As she got closer, she saw a boy, whom she recognized from her class in the academy. She ducked behind the nearest tree she could with a light blush of embarrassment coloring her cheeks. He always had girls around him, so she didn't really get to know him, let alone talk to him.

He kept on training, apparently not noticing her at all. Hinata wasn't sure that she wanted to talk to him just now, he seemed busy. She tiptoed around the tree and made her way to the gate on the other side of the training area. Her attention was so focused on getting there quietly that she didn't notice the rock in front of her. She stepped down on it awkwardly and slipped frontward. As she fell she let out a quiet gasp and closed her eyes tightly. But, she never hit the ground. When she opened her eyes she was in some one's arms.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked as she looked up at him.

Hinata blushed and scrabbled out of his reach and slipped behind the training post with a bright red face.

Sasuke got up and got closer to Hinata as he said, "Do I know you?"

She blushed a little more as she stuttered shyly, "I.. I'm in y...your c.. class."

"I've never seen you, "he said, a little confused. "Are you new?"

She shook her head shyly, "We've been in the same class for over a year.."

Sasuke looked shocked, could he really not notice her? "Oh..." He looked at the ground, feeling a bit sad he never noticed a cute girl like her.

"I.. it's o.. ok. A.. a lot of people d.. don't n.. notice me, "she said, trying to cheer him up.

"I can hardly believe a cute girl like you goes unnoticed, "Sasuke slightly blushed at how sappy that sounded.

Hinata's face turn a bright red at his comment, "T...thank y.. you." No one's ever called her cute before. Or at least, not to her face.

"What's your name, anyway?" he paused, just noticing she had no black in her eyes, they were just a really light purple, almost a white color. "I'm Sasuke, by the way. Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata stood there, still embarassed by the 'cute' comment and twittled her small fingers, "I'm Hi--"

"Hinata!" Hiashi shouted, interrupting her.

"I- I have to go..." Hinata ran off to her father, thankful to be out of the embarassed situation.

Sasuke stood for a moment and thought, _'Hinata... a cute girl with a cute name.' _He smirked and went back to his training.

- - - -

**Author's Note :**

Lucy-chan here!

Our first story, and I got to post the first chapter, I'm so honored! xD

Before there was Naruto, it was Sasuke! What will happen? Read and find out!

Please review. :D


	2. Excited for School

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN NARUTO! it's kinda sad really...**

**A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed! And to sanriochica333, yes Hinata is about 5 right now.**

**Chapter two:**

The early morning sun found its way through the blinds and danced around the room. Sasuke groaned and shifted in his bed. The young Uchiha was definitely not a morning person. He forced himself up, and rubbed a hand across his eyes.

He changed into his shirt and pants, hearing his brother walk down the hall while he was doing so. Sasuke hurried hoping to catch Itachi to ask him a question.

Running down the hall after his elder brother Sasuke almost tripped. "Onii-san!" He called out.

Itachi stopped and turned at the top of the stairs, "What is it Sasuke?" He asked.

Skidding to a halt in front of his brother Sasuke panted out his request, "Would you train with me later today?"

"I've got a mission today and won't be back for two days, you know that." Itachi reached out to poke his brother on the forehead.

Sasuke tried to dodge it but was to slow. He rubbed his hand over the spot Itachi poked and gave him a pouting look. "You always say that,"

"Hn," The older Uchiha went down the stairs as Sasuke turned back to go to the bathroom.

Itachi was already leaving when Sasuke finally came down to the kitchen. His mom had breakfast waiting on the table for him. He grabbed up a piece of toast.

"I'm going early today to get in some extra practice." He told his mom when she gave him that 'What're you up to' look.

"Alright, don't forget your lunch then, it's on the counter…" She pointed smiling as her youngest took the box and ran out the door.

It was a bright day in the Hyuga household, and little Hinata was excited to go to school. She would see Sasuke there, thus why she was so full of glee.

She got out of bed and pulled on her school clothes. A simple outfit, really, blue t-shirt and black pants with the Hyuga symbol on the back.

Heading out of her room, Hinata went downstairs and ate quickly.

"Careful," Mai started with a giggle, "you'll get a stomach ache."

Hinata giggled as well and replied, "I want to get to school quickly, Mai-san!"

Hiashi came downstairs, as if he were a king, quite majestically. He looked at Hinata with a cold glare and stated, "Hinata, come here..."

Hinata suddenly felt a heavy dark cloud over her head as she rose and walked slowly over to her father.

When Hinata got to her father he grabbed her by the wrist and started to pull her away down the hall. A small squeal of pain left her throat. Hiashi ignored it, as well as the startled gasp from Mai.

Sasuke walked up to the academy and passed through the yard. The old swing hung from the lone tree there. A little blond boy was sitting on it.

_Uzumaki Naruto._ When Sasuke thought about him the only word that came to mind was, _annoying._

Naruto felt the same way, looking up to see the Uchiha boy striding by him. He shot him that 'annoyed with you' look the two of them used.

"Dobe," Sasuke mumbled under his breathe as he passed the young blonde.

Naruto heard it and was instantly fuming. "Sasuke-teme," he yelled, drawing attention to the two.

He ran up to Sasuke, obviously preparing for a fight. He got a few inches away from Sasuke's face when the raven-haired child turned to walk away, "I don't have time for this, Dobe. I have somewhere to be..."

Sasuke walked off before he could hear what Naruto would reply, and stepped into the academy building.

Naruto stood there for a moment, awestruck his rival didn't want the daily fight. He quickly got over it, though, and went back to the swing.

Sasuke entered the building and went down the halls calmly, a few others passing him. He saw Iruka, who said good morning. Sasuke merely 'hn'd in response, before continuing on. He walked into the deserted classroom setting down his pack on his chair. A loud snore from two rows in front startled him a moment, he looked up to see Nara, Shikamaru dead asleep at his desk.

_Lazy,_ he thought shaking his head disapprovingly.

Sasuke got some kunai out of his bag and walked outside to the training area. There, he began practicing his aim, as well as his speed. He figured he could train while waiting for class to start and his newest friend to show up.

Sasuke had seen the young Hyuga before; she was in his class, after all. He'd never had a reason to speak to her before either, and with her quiet personality she'd gone unnoticed for most of the time, by everyone, almost the teachers, as well.

Now that he'd met her, he realized how cute she really was. He'd never felt this way about a girl before. Of course, most of the girls had always stalked him and such, so he didn't bother with the rest. Though he'd never seen Hinata in any of the groups of girls that followed him, he wasn't sure if she'd ever been there or not.

He began to practice his striking on a training dummy that was in the area. He struck it many times, making loud thump noises with every hit.

_I wonder why she isn't here yet..._ he couldn't help but think. His mind wondered and he missed the dummy, causing him to fall because of the force he tried to strike it with.

"Stupid!" He shouted out as his rump hit the ground. A group of boys entering the school grounds laughed, as Sasuke slapped his hand over his mouth. He tried to contain his anger as he stood to dust himself off. He went over to get his shuriken, he pulled them out one at a time, finding the last one to be stuck, "Let go of it you stupid thing!" he yelled as he kicked the dummy.

Sasuke was now out of energy. He walked inside and plopped into his seat, face hitting the desk. There were already several other students in the room. He could hear more of them pouring in, along with his growing cheering section that were fighting to sit next to him.

Naruto was over on the other side arguing with Inuzuka, Kiba about something, you couldn't miss his voice if you were dead. It woke up Shikamaru who was now complaining as well.

The girls fought until one finally managed to sit down the same minute Iruka came in. "Time to start, everyone sit down please!"

Sasuke sat up and looked around, _where is she?_

Iruka started class, and Sasuke found it hard to concentrate on the lesson. He couldn't shake the bad feeling hanging over him. The whole rest of the day he kept an eye out for Hinata. She never did come, and by the end of the day Sasuke was determined to go to her house and find out what had happened to her.

**A/N**

Yoko here! well hope you like! Lucy and I worked really hard on it, we hope to update soon


	3. Mystery to Unfold

The school bell rang and the second it did, a strong wind blew past all the students. The door swung back and forth, bouncing to the left when it hit the wall. This strong wind was none other then Sasuke Uchiha, who was more then eager for school to let out. He ran to the Hyuuga manor as fast as he could, not taking any breaks.

He finally arrived and knocked on the door harshly.

Movement was barely seen inside the house as a servant looked out a window, quickly moving away when Sasuke looked that direction. He knocked again.

There was a small shuffling behind the door, but it suddenly stopped. That was when Sasuke noticed the eerie silence that hung about the house. He knocked hard, for several more minutes he continued his knocking pattern.

Someone was home and he was going to get answers.

Finally, heavy footsteps made their way to the door. It flung open so fast and hard, it's a miracle it stayed on the hinges.

There stood Hiashi, looking like he would beat whoever had the nerve to keep pounding on his door front.

Sasuke looked up at him, "Where's Hinata-chan?" He demanded.

"Get out of here boy, the girl is busy."

"I want to see her!"

Hiashi looked shocked to see a child stand up to him. "I said get off my land!" He took a threatening step forward.

Sasuke was too afraid to stay where he was so he fled.

Sasuke arrived home and walked in through the kitchen door, quietly shutting it behind him. He turned around and saw his family sitting at the table, all staring at him. He saw a smirk come from Itachi, and two angry glares from his parents.

"Where have you been, young man?" his mother asked, standing and pulling him by his ear.

Sasuke stuttered, afraid even more of what his dad would do, "School ran late."

At that Itachi look down shaking his head a little at the obvious lie.

"Have a seat and eat your dinner, Sasuke," Fugaku said coldly, scaring his son into submission.

"We'll discuss this later Sasuke" His father said to him as he sat down next to Itachi.

"Y-yes father..."

They ate quietly, not a word said until Fugaku spoke once again, "So, Itachi how was the mission?"

Sasuke looked down at his plate, unable to eat, while he listened to his brother and father speak.

"A complete success, father," Itachi said, taking a bite of his food. Swallowing it, he finished, "We finished a few days before schedule."

Fugaku smirked, "As expected of my son."

Minutes of silence passed as they finished their food. Fugaku left to work, seeing if there was any work at the Uchiha police building; Mikoto washed the dishes; and the two Uchiha siblings left the dining room, heading upstairs, most likely to their rooms.

"You were lying earlier, Sasuke," Itachi said coolly but with a hint of amusement, "Tell me, where were you really?"

Sasuke knew better then to lie to Itachi, he could always tell, somehow, but he wouldn't take any chances, "I don't have to tell you." He could at least _try _to avoid answering.

Itachi smirked and looked at Sasuke, who was now regretting what he said. "Don't tell me, I'll just find out some other way."

_Could he really find out on his own? _Sasuke thought frantically, beginning to sweat. This brought even more amusement to Itachi, who walked away coolly, leaving Sasuke to think.

"W-wait, Itachi nii-san!" Sasuke ran down the hall after his brother, catching up to him just before he could enter his own room.

Itachi turned a little to look at his younger brother, "What is it Sasuke?" He asked with that knowing smirk creasing his lips.

"I…I'll tell you…" Sasuke said biting his lower lip in defeat.

"I'm listening," Itachi said, hiding his smirk.

Sasuke walked a little closer to his brother and stuttered out, "I... I went to see Hinata-chan…"

"The Hyuuga girl that was here the other day," Itachi said with the hints of a grin tugging his lips.

Sasuke nodded slowly, "Yes, her."

He bent down to his brother's face and said mockingly, "Does little Sa-su-ke have a crush on this girl?"

Poor Sasuke fought to keep from blushing under his older brother's gaze, failing miserably. He moved his head towards the floor, his face resembling the girl whom he was blushing over. Itachi's smirk widened as he stood up straight once again, lifting his arm and poking Sasuke in the forehead.

Sasuke slapped his brother's hand away before turning and running to his room.

Itachi's smirk faded as he went off into his own room.

- - - -

It was quiet now, the yelling had stopped though the young Hyuuga could hear her father's angry voice ringing in her ears, or was it the headache? She looked in the mirror at an ugly blue-black bruise and watched as numb tears filled her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

She muffled a sob and wiped her face with a wash cloth she pulled from underneath the counter.

Hinata looked at the bruise again and felt sick, deciding it best to cover it up. Her small, shaking hands found a bandage under the counter and pressed it over the ugly mark, hoping it would heal before school. Wiping the tears that still fell; she went to her room and looked out at the window. The moon lit her room with its magnificent light and she smiled, her tears drying. She stood for a while, just staring at the moon...

- - - -

Sasuke flopped down on his bed rolling to his back. His dark eyes scanned the equally dark ceiling as he let out a deep breath. He looked around the mostly empty room. A desk, a chair, the dresser and his bed were the main contents of the darkened bedroom.

_'Where was she today?...' _he couldn't help but think helplessly, no matter what he tried to think about...she kept coming back into his thoughts. Like a parasite in his mind, she was always there...but no, she wasn't a parasite, he thought of her more as a butterfly. Something so shy, so fragile; yet so very beautiful. A beautiful butterfly, filling his stomach with a wonderful feeling every time she was near.

Yes, that's what she was-- "GAA why am I thinking this?!" He whipped his pillow across the room. He hit his forehead with his palm, an irritated grunt escaping his clinched teeth.

Sasuke settled in his bed once again, when the most unwelcome voice, aside from Itachi's, echoed throughout the house, "Sasuke, come down here! Now!!" His Father's.


	4. What Do You Know About Girls?

A/N Sorry we haven't updated in a while...its kind of hard to when two people are writing the story, you both need to have time.

we will try to update for you guys soon! THANKS FOR READING AND REVEIWING!! LUCY AND I BOTH LOVE YOU FOR THAT!!

**Chapter Four: What Do You Know About Girls?  
**

"Coming Father!" Sasuke yelled back, quickly heading down to where his father was. Sasuke found his father in one of the large meeting rooms. "Have a seat, Sasuke." Fugaku said sternly, motioning to a cushion next to the table. Sasuke sat down across from his father.

Sasuke tried to keep the knot out of his throat as he watch his father sit there think carefully about what he was going to say to his son.

Fugaku finally looked up at his son, "Sasuke," He paused and looked the boy once over. Sasuke looked to the side of his father's face, not daring to look him in the eyes. He continued, "You seemed out of breathe tonight when you came home..." He paused again, choosing his words, "What were you doing?"

Sasuke didn't want to admit he'd been to the Hyuga estate, and been there looking for a girl no less. He told his father the first thing that came to him, "I-I was out training...and forgot the time..."

"Training?" He looked at Sasuke as he nodded, "I see. As expected of my son."

He stood up and brushed himself off, removing any wrinkles in his clothing caused by sitting down. "You are dismissed, Sasuke."

"Yes, Father."

Sasuke stood and bowed respectfully. "Good night, Father."

"Hn." He said simply, leaving the room with young Sasuke behind him.

He went to his room and looked out the window, closing the curtains before curling up in bed Sasuke found sleep quicker than he'd thought he would.

--

Sasuke was never one to tap his pencil impatiently, so he wondered why he couldn't stop. The student in the seat next to him kept giving him odd looks. Yet Sasuke didn't care, he watched the seat in the back row. Hinata had come to school later than usual, and had avoided him in the hall before class. He wondered why.

Sasuke barely caught what Iruka-sensei was saying, he was too busy trying to just catch a glimpse of Hinata's face. She kept her head down as she took notes, and she remained that way unwavering for the hour-long class.

It was the longest hour he'd ever endured before. The bell rang a relief to his racing mind. As quickly as the day before, Sasuke ran out to catch Hinata on her way out. Surprisingly when Sasuke made it out into the hall he couldn't' see Hinata anywhere. She'd completely disappeared from his sight.

Sasuke started after her but stopped when an annoying blond idiot blocked his path. "Hey Uchiha!" His loud voice could be heard all the way to Hokage tower.

"Not now Idiot," Sasuke pushed past him. He ran as fast as his little body could manage and stopped in front of her, almost causing a collision.

She gasped in surprise as she backed up a few steps, her face hinting the usual blush. "S-s-Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke immediately noticed the bandage covering part of her pretty face. "What...what happened?"

"N-nothing!" She replied quickly, lightly covering the bandaged with her hand.

Sasuke's face went serious as he stared into her eyes, making her face turn a brighter red. "Who did this to you?"

Hinata turned away slightly. "It's f-fine..."

Sasuke's expression went from serious to worried, "No...It's not..."

She moved her hand to touch his arm softly, but he pulled it away. She moved her hands to her chest and smiled at him reassuringly, "D-d-don't worry a-about me, I-I-I'm fine..."

He looked at her for a while as if he didn't believe her. Finally, he sighed sadly and nodded, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

Sasuke grabbed her hand in a moment of spontaneity and pulled her outside, a smile clear on his face and a look of surprise and embarrassment on hers.

He lead her around the building and to the back where there was a nice wooded stop out of the way of any one else.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Eat lunch with me?" The young Uchiha smiled.

--

Hinata sat across from Sasuke at a small table just out back from the academy building. A large pine tree semi shaded the table nicely from the sun.

Sasuke kept smiling at her, and Hinata was sure she'd never seen the boy smile so much and she couldn't help smile back on that thought.

Both of them had to admit that it was a bit awkward to eat together, alone. If they had been with other people it might have been easier to make some sort of small talk.

Uncharacteristically, Hinata tried to start up a conversation. "Um…um…." She pushed her finger tips together underneath the table so he couldn't see how nervous she really was, "S-Sasuke-kun,"

"Hm?"

"N-n-never m-m-mind..." She looked at the table, making patterns in the wood.

A few minutes passed-- Hinata found a bunny, some flowers, and a kunai in the table-- when Sasuke decided to ask his question.

"Hinata?" he said, making her look up.

Her face turned a light shade of pink and he continued, "Where were you yesterday…?"

"I-I stayed home yesterday…" Hinata looked away from Sasuke so as not to meet his eyes. "I t-tripped yesterday m-m-morning and hit the b-back of my head," she lied feebly. Her small hand brushed her bandaged cheek, "T-t-that's h-how I g-got this…it g-gave me a really bad h-headache."

Hinata slowly let her eyes meet the young Uchiha's again when her explanation was finished. His eyes were curious but he seemed to let the subject go.

They ate quietly, not another word said nor another question asked, though inside both heads-- their minds were racing.

She'd stare at him as he bent his head to eat, blushing, and vice versa until they both had finished.

"If we don't hurry we'll be late." Sasuke stated as he stood up. Hinata silently nodded and followed him back into the building.

--

They were there just in time, taking their places in the usual rows; Hinata in the back, two rows behind where Sasuke sat in the middle column.

It was hard for both of them-- fighting off thoughts of each other-- to concentrate on their teacher's lesson. Sasuke, in particular, was having a fight with himself, trying to decide whether or not to look back at her. It was an inward war and he finally lost-- looking back to see Hinata looking at him; face instantly a deep crimson color when their eyes met. Both looked down at their desks immediately and the wars began again.

After the last time Sasuke looked at Hinata he couldn't bring himself to do it again, not even a peek in her direction. He told himself that he'd wait until classes ended. That's when the clock watching began. Sasuke swore that the stupid hands moved slower each time he looked up.

Hinata cast sidelong glances in Sasuke direction for the rest of the day. She wanted him to look at her again, but then again she didn't. Her eyes repetitively found their way to the clock above the black board. She wanted to talk to him but knew she wouldn't be able to, she had to get home.

Both of the young shinobi-to-be watched the clock, for one the hands moved endlessly slow, the other far to fast. As soon as class was dismissed, he'd look for her in the hall. As soon as class was dismissed, she'd be gone.

Finally the teacher let the class go after a long lecture about something or other; Sasuke didn't catch any of it. He was out in the hall looking for Hinata's face among many others. But she just wasn't there. He felt his mood drop as he turned to leave.

--

He walked out the building and down the street, finding himself at the ramen shop-- a certain blonde gobbling down a bowl of the famous bowl of noodles. Sasuke placed himself in the seat next to him, unnoticed until he ordered a bowl for himself.

Naruto looked up curiously, "Ne, teme, what're you doing here?"

"I can't eat here?" he asked in a fake, offended tone.

The blonde shook his head in annoyance and let the subject drop. A silence fell over the two boys, the only sound from the streets outside.

"Dobe," Sasuke asked hesitantly as he finished his ramen. "What do you know…" he began, still hesitant. The rest of it came out so quickly it was hard to understand, "about girls?"

"You gotta be macho to get a girl!! That's why I wanna become Hokage-- total babe magnet!!" Naruto's grin covered nearly his whole face as he gave the young Uchiha a thumbs-up.

Sasuke cringed, "Are you sure about that…" _I don't think Hinata-chan is that kind of girl, though…._ he thought to himself.

"Of course I am!!" Naruto yelled, still enthusiastic.

Sasuke decided to drop the subject and smirked condescendingly at the blonde, "So you think you'll be Hokage, huh?"

"You better believe it!" Naruto raised his voice again and got himself shushed by the shops owner.

"You'll never make it," Sasuke said as he paid and left.

"I will too, you stupid, snooty, Uchiha…" Sasuke could hear Naruto still yelling at the end of the block after him, even when he turned the corner he could still catch some of the words.

--

Sasuke went home to find his brother-- surely, with all the girls that liked him, he would know what girls like.

He got inside and headed to where he knew his brother would be. Inside his room.

Knocking on the door, a quiet and monotone 'come in' was heard and he opened the door, walking in.

"Um…" he wasn't sure how to ask-- maybe he should've thought it through first, "Itachi?"

He looked up from a book he was reading at his desk to see his little brother, "Hm?"

"I-I was...um...kinda...wondering..." Sasuke was unsure of how to word his question.

Itachi raised an eyebrow as minutes passed in silence, "Get on with it or go away."

"I-I'm sorry!" Sasuke was suddenly worried he wouldn't get an answer at all if he didn't just spit it out, "I was wondering about girls!" he blushed slightly.

This took him by surprise-- isn't this something parents deal with? "Girls?..."

Itachi looked at his younger brother for a moment before chuckling lightly.

"You want me to tell you about girls?" Itachi got up and walked toward his sibling.

"Y-yes," Sasuke stammered, still very embarrassed.

Itachi's chuckle became slightly louder, "What do you want to know?"

"Well...what do girls like...?" Sasuke blushed again, he could feel it.

He thought about that a moment and answered slowly, thoughtful, "Hm, in men... Good looks, I suppose." "In general, girls like sweet things, flowers," Itachi started a small list while Sasuke made a mental note. He continued to name things he saw girls enjoy, "cute animals, stuffed toys, jewelry…and boys, most of all." he added the last matter-of-factly.

Sasuke's eyes widened in curiosity, amazed by his brother's wisdom in the area. "Brother," he started, "How do you impress girls?"

Itachi smirked at the question, unembarrassed, "Power, Sasuke. Girls appreciate someone who can protect them." He ran his hand through his hair attractively and added, "Looks help, too, of course."

--

Sasuke lay on his bed staring up at his ceiling. _Power huh, is that something Hinata-chan likes…? _He rolled over onto his side to stare out his window. He already was at the top of the class, and he already had lots of girls that liked him. Sasuke figured, he was heading in the right direction, now, he needed a jump start. What would really win Hinata over?

He sat up, an idea popping into his head now, and said too loudly, "I'll get her flowers!!"

Thinking over what to get her, he decided something simple. Violets-- to match her eyes. I am such a genius, he thought with a grin.

He jumped up and went to the door, getting his shoes on and heading to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. As soon as he got there, he grabbed two violets and walked to the counter, still excited.

"Hello Sasuke-kun!" he heard a girl call from behind the counter-- Ino Yamanaka with her mother. "Here to see me?" she asked excitedly.

"No," he mumbled, putting flowers on the table, "I want to pay for these."

Her mother rang up the flowers, smiling as she did so, and he paid quickly, as to leave as soon as he could to avoid the girl.

"Thank you, come again soon!" the woman called happily, waving good-bye.

As the lead gossip in Konoha, Ino found it was up to her to tell the rest of the girls in town about Sasuke's secret girlfriend. She asked her mom if she could leave and after receiving a yes, she left to all her friends' houses. Trouble would be waiting for the young Uchiha tomorrow, as well as any girl who came near him.

**End Chapter Four: **

A/N hope you liked this chapter, i know the two of us enjoyed writing it!

Please Review!!

yoko


	5. My Darkened Knight

Sasuke woke up early that morning so he could beat Hinata to the place he'd planned on meeting up with her. He threw his backpack over his shoulder and pulled on his shoes.

Opening his door, he could see his older brother coming up the stairs at the end of the hallway. As Itachi passed him, he stopped.

"Sasuke, there's a group of girls out front calling for you," he smirked.

"Huh?" Sasuke ran down the steps in record time, somehow managing not to fall. He slid open the front door, just a crack, and saw for himself the small crowd of girls waiting for him. He slapped his forehead with a sigh and slammed the door shut again.

"Why are most girls so stupid…?" He asked the air next to him.

He turned and went through the kitchen, saying a goodbye to his mom and answering the question of where he was headed. He slipped out the back way of the house and out a different gate. There was no chance the girls would see him.

The young Uchiha leaned against the wall nervously waiting for Hinata to wonder down the road. He held the flower lightly in his sweaty palms.

He couldn't help being so nervous. This was all new to him. Liking a girl, that is. It was so much easier when he was ignoring feelings like this. To make fun of anyone who liked someone else.

It took about five minutes before he saw a glint of purple coming around the corner-- it was her! He went forward onto his feet to get a good balance and ran to her, a foot away by the time he got to her.

She wasn't paying much attention and he was so fast, they collided and she nearly fell back, catching her own balance.

"O-oh!" she gasped in a startled tone.

He grinned sheepishly, "Sorry." He grabbed her hand and grinned, a bit more confident. "Walk with me?"

"S-sure," she said, face getting more and more red as the seconds passed.

They walked silently for a few minutes and Hinata, finding more courage each time she was with him, asked, "W-why w-were you w-waiting f-for me?"

Sasuke blushed a little before pulling out a light purple flower and handing it to her, "I wanted to give you this."

Her eyes widened and the blush returned. "T-thank you!" She took the flowers and hugged them to her chest.

"You're welcome," he said, blushing a little more, but still grinning.

They got to school and were stared at by all who saw them. A group of girls scoffed angrily as they saw the pair walk into the classroom, sitting together for the first time since their meeting.

She could feel all eyes on her and hated it, and if it was possible, Sasuke hated it more. He knew this would happen but hoped it wouldn't matter for very long. Wishful thinking, indeed.

Hinata's face remained red for most of class as she noticed many girls, glancing her way jealously. She wished she could tell them to stop staring, but knew she'd never have that kind of courage. She whispered to Sasuke during boring parts of the teacher's discussion, and he did the same. They both knew they were being watched.

After class, Sasuke put his arm around her protectively, as if to say, 'They can't touch you if I hold on.' She stood close by him in response and both actions caused more stares, as well as plotting from his fan club.

- - - -

School ended with the usual bell echoing throughout the hallways, as well as the laughter and chatter of children escaping their classes. Sasuke shot up out of his seat and headed straight for the door-- he already had his books packed in his backpack-- and waited for his Hinata to get to the door. She finally got to him through the crowd and her face turned a light shade of pink as she smiled at him kindly.

"T-thank you f-for waiting, S-sasuke-kun," she said, an unrecognizable happiness shooting through her as she said his name. It was a wonderful feeling.

He nodded, returning her smile, and grabbed her hand. They walked outside together and headed to the road where their paths had to split in order to get home. He pecked her on the cheek, causing her face to turn rosy red, and waved good bye as he walked away.

Hinata waved goodbye one last time before turning with butterflies in her stomach. Her pace was easy as she was in no hurry to be anywhere. The day had been great, other than the watchful eyes of every girl in her classes. It was even worse when Sasuke wasn't beside her.

She turned onto the next street and ran –head first-- into a group of girls from her class. No, it wasn't a group.

It was a mob.

The young Hyuuga took a frightened step back as Ino, a blond girl with a huge crush on Sasuke, stepped forward.

"What was that?" Ino demanded.

"W-w-what?" Hinata stammered.

"What we're you doing with my Sasuke-kun?" She yelled. Several girls in the back made comments how Sasuke was_ theirs_ and not anyone else's.

"N-n-nothing, really!" Hinata waved both hands in front of her, "W-we're j-just friends…" _Aren't we? _She asked herself.

Her arms went limp at her sides, standing straight up as she was taught, a thoughtful look on her face. _I guess…if we aren't, that would explain this feeling,_ she held her stomach with one hand. _I've never felt this way before…but why…_ Her thoughtfulness was interrupted by more yelling.

"Just friends my foot! You two are dating, aren't you?!" Sakura yelled, her eyes flaming. The mob got angrier and angrier as they surrounded the young girl, pulling up their sleeves, preparing for a fight.

Just then, an adult walked by the empty street, the girls pretending to be cheerfully talking amongst one another. As the mob was distracted, Hinata fled down the street, still clutching her stomach.

- - - -

Sasuke dropped his bag on the floor and grinned to himself, happy that the day went well and that Hinata liked the flowers. He truly was a genius. He sat at his desk and wondered if tomorrow people would stare more, or less. The young Uchiha decided it didn't matter.

He tried to work on some of the homework he had but found that he really just wanted to see Hinata. Thoughts of going to her house crossed his mind, though he thought better of it at remembering her father's angry expression.

It would've been nice, though, to see her while she slept. Her angelic face even cuter by the spell of slumber…

"What's got you so happy?" Itachi's voice sounded suddenly from the door, interrupting his imagining. Sasuke's smile shrunk into a partial frown as he turned to his brother.

"Nothing," he replied. Though Sasuke had gotten the idea to give Hinata the flower from his brother, he didn't want to tell Itachi about it.

Itachi took a few steps into the room. "How'd it go?" He held back a smirk.

"How'd what go?" Sasuke tried to sound indifferent.

Itachi frowned, hiding his amusement and turned to leave. "W-wait!" Sasuke called to him.

He smirked and turned around, composing his face to look questioning. "Yes?.."

"The flowers worked," the young Uchiha said, embarrassed.

Itachi let his amusement show, smirking. "Of course."

Sasuke looked away, still embarrassed, as his brother left his room.

He sighed and went to lay on his bed, closing his eyes, then falling unconscious.

That night, he dreamed about seeing Hinata smiling playfully at him. They were in a field full of violets, matching perfectly with her eyes. They ran to each other, both smiling happily, and gathered in the middle. They laughed at some unheard joke and laid in the beautiful meadow.

He heard her soft voice in the breeze and it made his smile grow bigger. He grinned and replied, causing her face to light up in a perfect smile.

She giggled and her face blushed in a pretty shade of pink.

The sound was bubbly and made his grin go wider, if it was possible. She pulled her half-curled hand to the bottom of her face and closed her eyes, a very content and angelic expression.

They stayed unmoving and content for a long time, merely enjoying each others company.

A few minutes passed and after a while, a butterfly crossed over them; it was a purple with light blue details on the wings. A beautiful creature, indeed. The two children stood up and followed it around the meadow.

- - - -

Hinata was on her bed, head between her knees and holding them to her with her arms. She'd gotten to her room as quickly as possible once she got home and remained in the same position for what had been a few hours now.

She was concentrated, but not on what a viewer may think. Her face was calculating and her mind the same, going crazy beneath the surface.

_What is this feeling? Why would they think such things? Does he feel the same way? Is it always like this?_ Question after question, repeating over and over again inside her head. Sometimes, there were answers, and sometimes, there weren't. Such were the reasons she was calculating-- she wasn't going to give up on this until all the questions were answered.

The answer to the first question wasn't easy but it was still obvious, she liked Sasuke. The second was much easier, those girls were Sasuke's fan club and they thought they had first dibs; they were protecting their false investment. Her third question made her breath hitch; she couldn't answer that for certain. Did he like her back? Was it always like this? She had no way of telling since she'd never had a crush before and therefore she never liked anyone.

What seemed to be an easy friendship suddenly turned into a potentially-lethal relationship over night. His fan club was bound to do something-- and soon-- but she couldn't think of that as enough of a reason to stay away from him.

The thought crossed her mind to tell him about the problematic girls, but she didn't want him to bother with them any more than he already had to.

They probably already stalked him.

Hinata shuttered at the thought of being stalked by Ino or any one of the others. The things they must've seen… Her face turned bright crimson at the thought.

_Poor Sasuke-kun.. _she couldn't help but think, her face turning softer and a lighter, pink color the more she thought about him.

She finally raised her head with a deep sigh. Her neck ached and her legs were stiff, but the ache in her heart overrode both other pains. She pulled her hand up to hold her chest, as if it would help the pain. It didn't.

She didn't understand why it hurt so much.

_Is this how it feels, to be in love?... I thought love was warm and comforting...but...I feel so...weird...almost sick. _

Her hand bunched around the shirt she was wearing. Finally, the pain subsided long enough for her to change into sleeping clothes. She got back into bed and laid down, curling into a ball and clutching her chest again.

She wanted to see him, but she wasn't sure if that would make the pain worse when he went home again.

After laying there for what seemed like forever, she finally fell asleep.

- - - -

The morning after that night, the urge to see Sasuke was so strong that she did just that. She met up with him on the way to the academy and was glad to see that he seemed just as eager to see her as she was to see him. They were nearly inseparable that whole day.

A week passed in a similar pattern; they met in the morning, ate lunch together, and he walked her home. They stole glances at each other with every opportunity to do so, and he brought her the same type of flowers every now and then.

It seemed like their happiness would never end.

A few days into the week, Sakura and Ino gathered the courage to confront the couple.

"Why do you like her?!" Sakura yelled, standing beside the blonde to stop them from going further. "She isn't pretty, she hardly speaks, and when she does, you can barely understand her! Why?!"

"Hn," Sasuke said, holding the Hyuuga girl's hand tighter, walking past them.

Hinata followed, and looked back to the two girls who turned, burning now. She stopped in her tracks, frozen in fear of their expressions. Sasuke stopped when she did, then looked back, too.

"She's the worst choice in this school! Choose me, Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled, letting a few tears flow over her cheeks.

He was getting tired of this now. "Hinata-chan is the _best_--" he emphasized the word, causing Hinata to blush lightly-- "choice in the entire village. Look in the mirror," he stuck his tongue out at them and he grabbed her hand again, squeezing lightly. The two of them walked away, leaving Sakura and Ino speechless.

- - - -

It was a few days after that Sasuke was walking her home, holding hands as usual.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata-chan," he said, smiling, and pulling on her hand lightly as he moved his head to kiss her cheek. He let go and walked away, turning to wave good-bye.

Her other hand held where he kissed, and her eyes stayed wide, face brighter than a tomato. "S-s-sasuke-kun…" she said absently, though no one could hear her.

- - - -

Sasuke was grinning from ear to ear as he trained in his usual area. Thumps were heard, and clashes echoed throughout the woods. He gathered the kunai after realizing that he was late, and he began heading home, racing the coming darkness as the sun was lost behind the horizon.

- - - -

The next morning, Hinata waited at their usual corner longer than was normal. She wondered minutely what might be keeping Sasuke. After a few more minutes passed, her small wonderings turned to growing fears, but she told herself it was probably nothing. A few more minutes flew by. Four minutes, eight minutes, fifteen, twenty… No Sasuke.

Her feet pounded the ground as she ran to the school building, now late. Her heart still ached from leaving the spot where they met up, but she knew she needed to go to school at some point.

Maybe he was already there. That thought, and only that thought, allowed her to leave the corner.

The door flung open more harshly than she'd intended, and her eyes immediately flew to his empty seat. Her hope was crushed.

"Hinata?" Iruka's startled voice never reached her. "Are you alright?"

She bit her tongue, trying not to cry. She knew something was terribly wrong. She didn't know how, she just knew.

Forcing her body forward, she took her seat, not knowing what else to do.

"Hinata?"

She barely managed to shake her head as her heart sank further in to her stomach.

The bell rang at the end of class, and young Hinata numbly got out of her seat. She didn't need to put her books away, because she never got them out. She was far too distracted.

"Did you hear what happened?" a teacher said to another as she entered the hallway.

The other teacher she recognized as Kurenai. "Such a shame…can you believe who did it?"

"I knew Itachi was strong, but really…"

"I heard Sasuke was the only survivor. Why would Itachi spare his little brother?"

Only survivor? Of what? What happened to the Uchiha family? More importantly, what happened to Sasuke?

Questions of worry and fear swirled in her mind. Her face heated as she held back tears, wiping her eyes on her arm.

- - - -

About a week passed-- four or five days, really-- and Sasuke didn't come back to school. Hinata didn't go back to their corner, either. She went back to being unnoticeable just as quickly as she'd become noticed. Her heart still ached and ached, and it got worse as the days went on.

Few days passed as she walked in the gate to the academy and saw Sasuke training. She froze. Was it really him? A quick examination of his full form gave her the answer. Yes. Yes, it was. Her heart beat to life, her bag dropped to the ground, and she breathed his name in utter relief, letting out all worries and fears she had before..

Her feet took her to his side. "Sasuke-kun?"

He didn't turn to her, and didn't stop pitching shuriken at the target. He didn't speak. He cast a silence sideways glance to her-- the look in his eyes cold…lifeless-- and looked away.

"Go away, Hyuuga."

Her heart, just barely brought back to life, shattered.

- - - -

**Little Note :**

Lucy here!

Sorry it took a while, we've both been a little busy. We should have a regular writing time now, so things should go faster. At least a little bit.

Thank you all sooo much for all the amazing reviews, alerts, favorites, etc. You have no idea what it means to both of us, you're all great!

Yoko's turn now!

Anyway like Lucy said, we're both very grateful for your reviews and favorites and such. I just wanted to mention something about this chapters title "My Darkened Knight" Lucy came up with the title, I came up with the meaning.

It should be pretty obivious why "My Darkened Knight" relates to Hinata, but for Sasuke the word "knight" is a play on the word "night" since the _night_ his brother killed his family was a dark night to him. I just really wanted you all to know this, Thanks Again!


	6. Comforter

**Chapter Six: Comforter  
**

Sasuke was distant and cold from then on; it didn't even faze him that Hinata ran crying from him that first day he saw her again. All that mattered now was his brother's death, that was all there was now.

Hinata fell, no one noticed her, no one cared that she was depressed, not that they could tell. Her heart was an ever constant ache in her chest. She only did the things that were necessary and she lay in bed the rest of the time, not even thinking.

When her father would yell, she walked away with empty eyes. Mai tried to find out what was wrong, but Hinata gave her the cold shoulder.

She grew distant, until one day, she felt like she wasn't even there.

Hinata sat up in bed and took a deep breath as if trying to find a reason to even move any farther. Dragging her legs from the bed, she stood and walked over to her mirror.

Dark circles hung like storm clouds under her dull, lifeless eyes. She ran a brush through her hair a few times, not really caring how she looked. She pulled on the first thing she got her hands on, and left to the academy.

The day was hard. She sat in her normal seat trying hard not to let her eyes wonder to him, as they often did. She failed, looking back a few times.

Every time she looked at him, she remembered that first day he came back, and then the second time she tried to talk to him.

-

"S-sasuke-kun, p-p-please, I want to help y-you." She'd stuttered between sobs one time after class.

He regarded her coldly, still putting his books in the bag. "There's nothing to help. Don't talk to me; you're wasting my time."

He left her standing, frozen where she stood. Her eyes were widened slightly, and she stared where he just stood.

That was it, then, she thought. He hated her now, and every thing else, too, it seemed.

-

The ache in her chest throbbed painfully now as she watched his stiff form, sitting like a statue in his seat as he listened to Iruka.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she kept staring. She knew she should've turned away by now, but she just couldn't…

His head turned sharply in her direction, and the frightening glare made her head finally turn. She wiped her eyes and kept them on her desk from then on. There were no books to look at-- she was always too depressed to read, or study, or really do anything…

Hanabi would be the heir, anyway, so there wasn't a point to begin with.

The class ended and Hinata didn't feel like going home just yet. She went to a swing that hung on a tree branch outside the academy. She only sat there, not so much moving, just staring at the ground…

Are you okay?" a boyish voice asked behind her. She turned her head lifelessly and saw Naruto, the blonde rival of her former crush.

- -

The raven haired boy struck the post with his leg harshly, keeping his eyes aware and lightly wide. On the surface, he was calm, but the inside was raging.

How could he do that to her? And the look on her face when he said that…

A sob escaped his lips as he bit his lip to keep another one away. He struck the post again, but not as hard. Sasuke took his leg back, placing his foot on the ground next to the other one, and stared at the ground. The sun was setting, and it was going to be dark soon.

- -

She stood, gave a brisk nod, and walked away from him. She was in no mood to talk to anyone right now.

"Hey!" Naruto's voice grew louder as he called after her.

She heard him following her out the gate and broke in to a run, wanting to be alone. Not sure if she'd lost him or not, she ducked into the park. There was a large tree she could hide on the other side of. It was one of her old spots.

- -

He collapsed on the ground, leaning his head on the post now, a few more sobs escaping.

Her face… What he'd said to her… She was all he had, and he drove her away.

More sobs escaped and tears welled around his eyes, falling to the ground below. What he wouldn't give to merely hold her hand, to kiss her cheek again, her bright smile…

His fist tightened and his eyes opened sharply.

- -

As she sat down, she instantly remembered why it was an "old" spot for her to go. She had no reason to come here when she had Sasuke… The tears overflowed now, and she let out a few sobs, tears almost completely obstructing her sight.

"Ar-are you…alright?" Naruto asked, slightly breathless, but still with a noticeable hint of a worried tone. He was leaning on the side of the tree. She could barely see him looking out in another direction through her tears.

"…No," she said when she could speak, but she didn't know why she answered.

- -

"No," he said grudgingly and stood up, striking the post again.

- -

"Thought not…" He seemed to be breathing normally again. He slid down the tree's trunk to the ground next to her, legs bent and hands in his lap.

Hinata ignored him and turned her head stubbornly as she tried to dry her tears with her arm, again.

"That jerk…he really hurt you didn't he?" Naruto was looking up at the sky now, the setting sun casting it in beautiful colors, and the green shadows over himself.

This brought new tears rolling down her cheeks and she couldn't respond.

- -

"…I'm sorry…"

- -

"…I'm sorry…"

**Yoko: Alright people, this is the last chapter in Young Love. There will be a SEQUEL to this called New Love. So look for it, it should be up soon.**

**Lucy: What a great story. Such fun to write, too. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all had as much fun with it as we did. Be sure to alert us for the next story! We'll be workin' hard on it!  
**


	7. Attention!

**Attention Please!**

The sequel to Young Love, New Love has finally been posted. Lucy and I are both sorry for the delay. Please enjoy New Love.


End file.
